battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
PP-2000
The PP-2000 (Russian: Pistolet pulemet 2000; English: Machine Pistol 2000) is a Russian machine pistol designed by the KBP Instrument Design Bureau and is classified as a Personal Defense Weapon (PDW). It fires the 9x19mm Parabellum round at 600-800 rounds per minute. It was first introduced to the public in 2004. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company's singleplayer, the PP2000 can be found on the mission Par for the Course as a collectible. In multiplayer, it is issued to the Specialist kit as an unlockable. It has a 60 round magazine and the fastest rate of fire (along with the MG3) of all guns in-game. File:BFBC_PP2000.jpg|The PP2000 in Battlefield: Bad Company in the multiplayer map Ascension in Conquest mode File:BFBC_PP2000_AIMED.jpg|The PP2000 being aimed Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the PP-2000 Avtomat is the 6th submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit requiring 32,000 points to unlock. It can be equipped with a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope. It has the highest rate of fire of any weapon in the game, tied with the Medic's MG3. It has a comparatively large magazine of 40 rounds in-game. At closer ranges, the PP-2000 is very effective due to its extremely high rate of fire. Bullet per bullet, the PP-2000 does less damage than other weapons of the same class, but its high rate of fire give it a higher damage per second than any other submachine gun. The PP-2000 only lets the user carry 2 magazines in reserve, however. Equipping the Ammo Hip Bandolier specialization can solve that problem, though. BFBC2 PP2000 Stats.png|PP-2000's in-game description and stats evaluation. BFBC2 PP-2000 Rest.png|'PP-2000'. BFBC2 PP-2000 Reloading.png|Reloading. BFBC2 PP-19 Magazine.png|Inserting the magazine. BFBC2 PP-2000 Red Dot Sight.png|Red Dot Sight. BFBC2 PP-2000 ACOG.png|4X Rifle Scope. BC2 PP-2000.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Nelson Bay in Squad Deathmatch. BC2 PP-2000 IS.png|The PP-2000 Avtomat's iron sights. 700px-PP-2000.JPG|The PP-2000 Avtomat at Valparaiso in Rush. Battlefield Play4Free |faction = USMC RGF |kit = Engineer Kit |dogtag = |source = [http://bfp4f.alchemical.ch/en/compare Battlefield Play4Free Comparison Tools] |hud = |sound = Firing the PP-2000 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gKFqsDC3Byw |slot = Primary Weapon |ani = |vidcaption = |video = |footer = }} In Battlefield Play4Free, the PP-2000 is the default submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit. The weapon, like most of the submachine guns, has very low recoil and performs very well in close range, as well as having the quickest reload time. PP-2000-reference.jpg|PP-2000 sights PP-2000-Holo-reference.jpg|PP-2000 with Holo-sights File:BFP4F_PP2000.png|The PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free at Sharqi. File:BFP4F_PP2000_IRON_SIGHTS.png|The PP-2000's iron sights. BFP4F PP2000 Holosight 1.jpg|PP-2000 with the Holographic Sight attached BFP4F PP2000 Holosight 2.jpg|Looking down the Holographic Sight BFP4F PP2000 View.png|More detailed look upon the PP-2000 in Battlefield Play4Free Battlefield 3 The PP-2000 is an all kit weapon, unlocked at Rank 7 in Multiplayer. It is also featured in the single-player campaign in the mission Kaffarov before Dima picks up his weapons out of the tube. The PP-2000 is the third all-kit weapon to be unlocked, after the G17C and the 870MCS. It has 20+1 rounds in a magazine (40+1 with the Extended Magazine Attachment), and a slower rate of fire than the counterpart in the previous Bad Company series, as it fires at 650 rpm and its low firerate makes it more controllable than other PDWs at medium range. Unlike most PDWs, the damage drop off starts at 12 meters rather than at the usual 8 meters, effectively letting it kill in 4 hits (excluding head and leg hits) up to 12 meters. It should also be noted, like other PDW and Pistols, that the PP-2000 has moderately low bullet velocity. Gallery BF3-PP2000-idle.jpg|The PP-2000 on the Campaign mission Kaffarov. Bf3_pp-2000_ads.jpg|The PP-2000's iron sights. Bf3_pp-2000_reloading.jpg|Reloading the PP-2000. BF3 PP-2000 Left Side.jpg|Left side of the PP-2000. Battlefield 4 The PP-2000 returns in Battlefield 4,it has an appearance almost identical to that of the Battlefield 3 version and like the latter has the stock extended back. Multiplayer The PP-2000 is unlocked after scoring 10,000 points with PDWs. PP-2000 Red Dot BF4.png|The PP-2000 in first person, equipped with a Red Dot Sight. External links *PP-2000 on Wikipedia *PP-2000 on Modern Firearms *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jimpiusm2H8%7CFull Weapon :List of Battlefield 4 Trivia *In Bad Company 2, the in-game description states the PP-2000 as having a unique stock being able to hold a 44 round magazine, though in-game the PP-2000 has a 40 round magazine. *In Battlefield 3 the PP-2000's Proficiency Dogtag shows the PP-2000 with the stock folded and a mounted Suppressor, like in the Bad Company series. *In Battlefield Play4Free the PP-2000 uses a high-capacity magazine as a stock. *In the Battlefield 4 beta the PP-2000's laser sight suffered from a misplacement error. The laser sight would float under the front of the handle. Videos Video:PP-2000 Avtomat|Gameplay with the PP-2000 Avtomat in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Arica Harbor in Rush mode. Video:Battlefield_3_Beta_PP-2000_Gameplay|A gameplay video of the PP2000 in Battlefield 3. Video:Battlefield 3 (Бета) - Стрельба из ПП-2000|Quick video, showcasing the handling of the PP-2000 in Battlefield 3. de:PP2000 ru:ПП-2000 Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Personal Defense Weapons Category:Unlockable weapons in Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield 4